Not a Good Idea
by lonegungal17
Summary: Spike wishes Buffy would trust him.


"Someone's about to get their arse kicked," Spike hissed, rising from his bed at a loud knock at the door of his crypt. He picked up his leather trousers from the floor, pulling them on. He zipped up as he made his way over to the door. He glanced at a shovel in the corner. "If it's that troll again, someone is going to get their head cropped off."

He opened the door to reveal a petite blonde twenty-something. His enemy.

"Buffy... he said, running an hand through his white-blonde hair as he smiled at her. "What do I own the honor of this visit?"

She pointed a finger at him. "Three dead bodies were found drained of blood last night. I need information and you're going to give it to me. What do you know about a group of vampires living in the old hospital?"

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know the group but if you want information, I'll need some kind of payment."

She glared at him. "Seriously, don't make me beat it out of you."

He rolled his eyes, reaching to touch her blonde bob. "I like this, very fetching."

"Spike, I'm getting annoyed and when I get annoyed I stab things. Don't press your luck or Mr. Pointy will have to join us."

"You know what I want, slayer."

"Eww." She shot him a disgusted look. "Not gonna happen."

"That wasn't want you said last week, when you wanted to pump me for information."

"Yeah... that was a mistake. I'm never planning to pump you for information ever again." She picked up a shirt hanging on the back of a chair "And put this on."

Spike sucked on his lip as he slipped the shirt on, fluffing the collar for effect. "No payment, no information."

"Seriously, who do you think I am?"

"Someone that wants some answers, badly," he said. "Without information, you can't do your do-gooder thing. You won't turn your back on that."

She gathered herself, weighing the deal in her mind. "One kiss."

He laughed. "No, you're going to do better than that."

She sighed , fiddling with the stake in her side pocket. "A french kiss and heavy petting above the waist only."

"For five minutes."

She looked to the side. "Or I could just stake you, right here, right now."

Spike chuckled, stepping closer so their breath mingled. "You wouldn't."

"You better know something good."

"Damn right I do," Spike said, lunging at her.

A squeak escaped her lips, as he captured them with his own. She tasted of honey and smelt of vanilla. They were his favorite flavors. Spike hauled her up against his waist, pinning her against the cold wall of the crypt. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her finger in his hair. The feeling of Buffy next to him was better than feeding, better than killing and better than sex with Dru. He'd gave up his immortality, just to hear her say she felt the same way. He kissed along her neck, causing goose bumps to appear. He loved the soft purr she made when he touched her, like a kitten, his kitten.

"Careful, Spike," she said, weakly giving into her desires.

He tasted her skin, holding back his fangs. She trusted him, there was no way he was going to destroy that for the taste of slayer blood. No matter how sweet it was."

"I want you so bad," he told her, enjoying the way his words made her skin pinker.

"Just kiss me," she whispered. Rushing back to his lips. The taste of Buffy made him crazy, reminded him that although he was a vampire for a few short moments he could be the kind of man she wanted.

He blew away some stray hairs from her neck, enjoying the delicateness of them. "You're beautiful."

Buffy's stopped, her body going rigid against him. "I need to go."

He held tight to her. "It's not even been five minutes."

"We're finished."

"I haven't even told you anything yet," Spike said.

She pulled away, taking a step to the side. "It's fine, I can deal. I've got other sources."

"Come on slayer, it's not so bad." Reaching for her arm.

She avoided his grip. "I have to go."

"Buffy, come on. We were having a good time," he tried to block her path.

"Don't make me hurt you," she said, stepping around him.

"What is this really about, Buffy?"

She looked downwards before pointing between them. "You and me, it's not a good idea."

"What are you afraid of? That I'd bite you? That I'd turn you?" Spike asked. "I wouldn't, I promise."

"You can't promise, you're evil, Spike. You have no soul. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time, you've killed a slayer. We both know you'd like to ensure your record," Buffy said, coldly.

"Not you, I couldn't kill you, just like you can't kill me," Spike told her.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "You're wrong, I would kill you if I had to."

Spike stormed away, raising his arm to the air. "Why can't you just admit you enjoy it. The rush, the desire, the want. You crave it, that's why we fight."

"No, we fight because I'm the slayer and you're a vampire. I'm chosen, I don't have a choice. You'll never understand it Spike, because you don't have a soul."

"I don't need one, when I'm with you," he whispered. to her. "I know the difference between right and wrong. I take care of you, I take care of little bit and your friends."

"Only to get something from me."

"Who took care of Dawn when you were gone? I protected that girl and you with my life, more than once. At least give me credit for that," Spike said.

"I still can't trust you, it's not right."

"Have I ever really let you down? From the moment I realised how much you mean to me, I couldn't."

"What do you want Spike?"

"To be the one you trust to come to when you want information, protection or just someone to hold you," he explained.

"With no strings attached?"

"Only if you want there to be, not now, but maybe someday once you feel safe."

She smirked. "Okay, maybe someday. So tell me what you know about those vampires?"


End file.
